xFury And Lovex
by Masashikishimoto'sidiot
Summary: It's kinda Pointless. I wrote it while drinking Coffee. That's how out of whack I really was. oo Story is better than the summary.! Pweease read it!


Warning: Shounen-Ai, Death, heavy gore detail.

Kai: Sayyy ittt already!

TS: Come here and say it for me.

Kai: Make me. - Pout. -

TS: Oh I will, alright. I'll make you wear a drag.

Kai: OO; NO.! I'll say it! TwilightScreaver doesn't own any characters from Beyblade nor does he own any part of it.

TS: There. Now on with the Story. I will warn you all now, if you don't like boy/boy love, fluff, or anything of that nature, you can go somewhere else and not come here. I don't need people flaming me because they think it's wrong. Keep it to yourself and have a nice day. There may be a few slight typos on the last names, as I don't keep up with these kind of things. And if there are mistakes, you can catch me at and report it, then I'll update if I need to. But otherwise, be silent.

Tyson stared out the window, as if he was in his own world. Rain splattered against the oak window panes that held the glass intact. Letting out a light sigh, he pressed a hand on the clammy window pane, tilting his head to the side, wondering when Kai would be back. Turning his gaze to his mobile, he picked it up off the table, and checked for messages. There was one that he had not seen before, and the user was unknown. Curiosity growing, Tyson, shoved the device into his pocket, grabbed his jacket and headed out in the storm.

Whether it was him or not, he knew something wasn't right. It seemed as though he was being followed. But when he looked back, he wasn't. However, a ways away, two figures stood motionlessly. Staring at each other as if the world would end that moment they moved. One raised his hand in the air, a metallic bladeded object in his grip. A smirk had skittered across it's face, it's eyes gouged out, only muscle and blood trailed behind.

The other was none other than Kai Kinomaya. His gaze trailed off behind the figure in front of him, as if he knew someone was coming their way.

xXx

Tyson broke into a run, rain pelting his face, knowing something was very wrong. But when the boy saw the two figures in the rain, standing motionlessly, he shuddered. The skinless creeper turned around on the two bare boned legs that held it up. It was as if time had slowed. The Creeper didn't think, for it had no brain, it only wanted to kill. Lunging in Tyson's direction, it raised the blade once more, snarling, blood dripping from it's curved fang-like teeth. Bearing down on the boy, the knife dove into flesh, ripping the stomach area nearly apart. Kai could only watch in horror, his body paralyzed with fear and anger. Tyson screamed in pain, his body wrenching with fear.

The creeper howled like a wolf howled on a fullmoon night. It's bloodshot gaze trailed from the body that lay beneath it, to Kai.

It was as if it was smiling, knowing that once it got rid of Kai, it would be able to rest in peace once more until someone else disturbed it.

Kai couldn't take it any longer, he shoved his hand into his pocket, fishing out a large pistol. Aiming for the Creeper's Vital areas, he pulled the trigger, two bullets flying free. They both slammed into the musclelined gut, blood splattering all over his face, organs flying. A small smile seemed to skitter across Tyson's face, as then his oak shaded eyes seemed to dull. Kai dropped the pistol, it clattering on the ground. The rain mixed with the wounded's blood, a hand gently placed on the gaping gash that lined the stomach area.

x X x

Tyson took a sharp intake of breath, as then he weakly smiled. Kai tried to suppress the bleeding, but it was no use. Even if he did, the Beyblader wouldn't live. His life had come to a near end, all because of the Creeper's savage attack upon him. Tears found their way to Kai's eyes, as then they fell scattering on Tyson's face. Kai thought of nothing, only his mind to be fixed on him. Standing up slowly, he lifted the fading Tyson from the ground, allowing his head to rest against his shoulder. Looking to the skies, the rain continued to fall, but as it seemed the skies had calmed with the end of the fury enlisting fight that had obscured the living.

Kai looked at the young one in his arms, a small squeak escaping him. Turning from the scene, he felt Tyson shift, his hand weakly grabbing at his shirt. Taking a-hold of the boy's hand, a cold feeling washing over him. A small sigh found it's way out of Tyson's throat, as then did that signal his near end. Gently brushing his hand across Tyson's face, he pushed the blood soaked bangs away from his face. " Aisheitaru..Zutto." It was as if time stopped. Tyson's grip slackened, as then did his eyes shut. Kai stood there for a moment, then fell to his knees, a cry escaping him. His friend, lover, just left him in this world. A peaceful expression had overcome his features, as then did he die.

- Owari -

OMFG! I just killed him!! ;-;! Don't kill me for it! Just R&R!


End file.
